


Welcome Home

by litniche



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/F, Fluff, Moving In Together, Slice of Life, Some Humor, SuperCorp, lena has FEELINGS, somehow they managed to stop being idiots and are together, stupidly in love, uhaul lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litniche/pseuds/litniche
Summary: Continuation of a Tumblr post by incorrect-supercorp:Lena: Could you give me a hand?Kara: Sure!Kara: *Holds Lena’s hand*Lena: You’re cute, but that’s not what I meant.or Kara and Lena move into their new home. Alex and Sam help.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 223





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lena: Could you give me a hand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/684133) by Incorrect-Supercorp. 



> Inspired by this Tumblr post by incorrect-supercorp:  
> Lena: Could you give me a hand?  
> Kara: Sure!  
> Kara: *Holds Lena’s hand*  
> Lena: You’re cute, but that’s not what I meant.

“Could you give me a hand?” Lena called.

Kara supersped into the room and was beside Lena in an instant. “Sure!” She took hold of Lena’s hand and plastered a grin across her features.

“You’re cute, but that’s not what I meant,” Lena laughed. She pointed to an intimidatingly oversized box labeled _books._ It was one of many boxes scattered on the floor in the front living room.

Kara picked the box up as if lifting a pillow. “Where’s it go?”

“Our library, Kara. Just down the hall, remember?” Lena rolled her eyes, though the gesture was undermined by the mirth in them.

Kara mimicked her with her own eye roll. “I think you mean our new in-home theater. Movie nights are gonna be epic!”

Lena arched a brow. “We already have a den for that,” she answered and crossed her arms, attempting to be firm.

“But it’s so far away from the kitchen!” Kara protested. “What about when we need snacks?”

“You can literally move from one end of the house to the other in milliseconds,” Lena scoffed. She shook her head and gave a low chuckle as she slid into Kara’s personal space, causing the Kryptonian to return the box to the floor. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s shoulders and nipped at her lower lip gently. “Besides,” she continued. “The den has less light—good for movies; bad for reading.”

Kara pursed her lips in thought as she rubbed Lena’s sides. “Fine, but only because you cheated,” she said.

“Cheated?”

“You used your wiles,” Kara said and nodded with a mock-serious expression.

Both her brows rose as Lena smirked. “My wiles, Ms. Danvers?”

“Yep,” Kara said with a pop. “Wiley Ms. Luthor. That’s what they call you.”

“No one calls me that,” Lena shook her head. “No one even uses that word.”

“I know a Mr. Coyote that would beg to differ,” Kara said with a matter-of-fact tilt to her chin.

Lena swatted at Kara’s ponytail, making Kara laugh. “You’re in silly mood,” she chuckled.

“Mmm,” Kara hummed and her eyes softened. “I’m in a good mood, a happy mood. I’m moving into my new home with the love of my life.”

Lena’s heart did its best impression of a hummingbird, vibrating rapidly against her chest as she let Kara’s words sink in. With a breathless chuckle she looked down, unable to meet Kara’s affectionate gaze any longer. She might cry, and that would be ridiculous, except for the fact that Kara had done the impossible. She’d made Lena Luthor not only believe in true love, but experience it as well. “And you say I cheat,” she said, attempting not to let her emotions carry in her voice and failing quite miserably.

“Hey,” Kara said softly. She lifted Lena’s chin with a gentle finger. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. Always.”

Strong arms enveloped Lena, bringing them closer together. Lena clung to Kara’s back, and though her strength paled in comparison to Kara’s, that didn’t stop her from trying to bring them closer together still. “I love you,” Lena sighed after a few moments. “I love you, too." Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head and pulled them apart to search Lena’s eyes.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lena nodded and smiled as she wiped a tear away. “I’m happy.”

“Funny way of showing it, Luthor,” Alex interrupted. She let a box fall to the floor with a loud thud and stood with her arms akimbo. “I don’t need to take Kara out for a drive and a serious talk about how we treat our girlfriends, do I?” she asked.

Lena knew Alex was teasing, but she also knew that the older Danvers sister would genuinely follow through with her offer.

“Hey," Kara said, releasing Lena to face and admonish her sister. "I’m not the one that got my girlfriend a single balloon for her birthday!” 

“A hot-air balloon, Kara!” Alex threw her hands up. “We went for a romantic hot-air balloon ride.”

“What’s so great about a big balloon that goes, like, two miles an hour, Alex?”

“You only think they’re lame because you get to fly faster than a bullet any time you want. Some of us mere mortals don’t have that luxury.”

Lena rolled her eyes as she extricated herself from between the bickering sisters to find the kitchen, and in it, a box labeled ‘wine cellar’.

Tearing it open, she found a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc that she’d spent far too much money on and next set about finding a wine glass. When she couldn’t, she settled on a mug Kara had gotten her before they’d started dating that read _I’m hotter than this coffee_. How had she not been clued in to Kara’s feelings for her sooner?

“You need any help in here?” Lena turned to see Sam. She smiled and handed her a mug with L-Corp’s logo on it. “You can help me with this bottle, if you like.”

Sam’s expression lit up. “If I’d known ‘helping you move’ really meant ‘getting hammered’ I would’ve hired a sitter for more than a few hours.

Lena laughed and they brought their mugs together in cheers. They leaned against the kitchen island, enjoying the view of the garden and the wine.

“You seem happy,” Sam said after some time. “I am,” Lena smiled at her friend. “That scares the living piss out of me, but I am.”

Sam returned the smile and tugged Lena into a side hug. “It’s good to be scared. It means you’ve got something worth being scared about, right?”

With a resigned sigh, Lena nodded. She let her head fall onto Sam’s shoulder and they continued to sip in content silence.

“LENA KIERAN LUTHOR!” a screech interrupted their peace. Lena arched a brow as Alex stormed into the kitchen. “Why? Why would you do this to me?” she demanded and held up a box. The box in question was labeled _Sexy times._ Lena nearly spit out her drink, but her breeding disallowed her to spill good wine. “Don’t ask me, Alex. That was all Kara. Do you really think I’d label my sex toy box ‘sexy times’?”

Alex balked in response before dropping the box dramatically and holding her head as if it hurt. “Okay, but now I _know_ they’re sex toys. I didn’t have to _know_ , Lena.”

Lena laughed while Sam dug out another mug for Alex and poured for her. “Here, Alex, we’ll just forget all about it,” she cooed.

Alex gave a complaining moan before she began guzzling the wine. “I really hope you’re right.”

“Alex? Lena? Sam? What gives?” Kara entered the kitchen and gestured to the wine.

“I mean…you're Supergirl. You could probably bring in all those boxes in like three minutes,” Alex shrugged. “Besides, I’ve been scarred for life. I need a moment.”

Kara's brows furrowed into an adorable crinkle of confusion. She looked to Lena, who said, “You don’t want to know, darling. Here—“ she lifted a bottle labeled with a script she knew to belong to an alien race. “Why don’t you join us?” After a glance at some boxes with what Lena guessed was her x-ray vision, Kara opened one to reveal proper wine glasses.

“Too good for a mug, Danvers?” Sam teased.

“No, I wanted to use the glass Lena got me since she’s using the mug I got her,” she said with a grin. She lifted the glass where ‘I like long romantic strolls down every aisle of Target’ was etched neatly.

Sam and Alex rolled their eyes in unison.

After a few more glasses of wine, and a few trips in and out of the house with boxes, they were done.

“Pizza?” Kara asked Alex.

“Yeah, but not tonight. Rain check.”

“Okay. Thanks, Alex,” Kara hugged her goodbye. Lena and Sam made brunch plans for the following weekend as they said their goodbyes alongside the sisters.

Alone, at last, on their new porch, Lena leaned into Kara as her Kryptonian waved at the pair driving away.

“What should we do our first night in our new house?” Kara asked, practically jumpy with giddiness.

Rather than answering, Lena took hold of Kara’s hand and led them to the kitchen. She pointed to a box, indicating Kara should pick it up. Kara did so and upon reading its label, she bit her lip. “Tell me, Ms. Luthor, where does this go?”

Lena pretended to ponder the question. “In my experience, ‘sexy times’ need not be limited to the bedroom, but as this is our first night in our new home, perhaps tradition mandates the master bedroom.”

“Fair point,” Kara chuckled. She lifted the box in one arm and Lena in the other. Before Lena could blink twice, they were in the master bedroom. “Who am I to buck tradition?” the Kryptonian said with a waggle of her brows.

Lena took Kara’s hand in hers once again, leading her to the exposed mattress they had set in the corner of the room for now. She threw a blanket over it before plopping down and turning to playfully curl a finger at Kara, beckoning her to follow. As the Kryptonian crawled forward, Lena moved back until she felt the wall at her back. Soft lips met hers, tasting of a strange, sweet alcohol. She pulled back enough for their eyes to meet. With a devastating amount of adoration laced in her softened expression, Kara said, “Welcome home.”

Just like that, Lena melted a little bit more. Kara didn’t play fair. She cupped Kara’s face in her hands, intent on savoring every feature, on remembering this night. “Welcome home, Ms. Danvers.”


End file.
